¡Mocosas Metiches!: San Valentín
by SoFiLeXa
Summary: Un catorce de febrero totalmente normal... Bueno, no. Aprovechando el día y la situación, ¿Porque no pasear un poco? Tal vez alguna "aventura" los espere. O tal vez una tragedia. O tal vez sólo un fantástico e impensable día de San Valentín. Sólo hay una forma de descubrirlo. (Portada hecha por Rebornica y editada por MR. Fxncy Pxnts).
1. Causas

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! ¿Adivinen quién ha vuelto?

...

¡Así es, carajo! ¡Ha vuelto SofiLexa, la tukki e' Guarenas! No joda :v

Esto es un two-shot~ Un two-shot caliente~ La idea ha sido de mi comadre(?) Simbalaika, gracias a ella también por su ayuda con muchas partes en las que me quedé atascada es que pueden leer esto~ Vayan a leer su fic e.e

Bueno, antes que nada: **Si no leíste mi fic "Mocosas Metiches", no vas a entender ni mierda de aquí.**

Sin embargo, el que quiera leer pues que lea. Pero le advierto que hay altos contenidos de pendejez, lenguaje demasiado obsceno, los errores más pendejos que te puedas imaginar, entre otros :v Por lo demás, ya saben que esto son puras mamadas(?

**ADVERTENCIA:** Mal intento de shojo-ai (Yuri).

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla. Me parece totalmente innecesario esto porque ESTAMOS EN UNA PUTA PÁGINA DE FANFICTIONS DONDE TODOS SABEN QUE LE PERTENECE A SCOTT CAWTHON. Pero en fin. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama y los estúpidos OC's

.

-Chicas... –Ella se vio completamente sola al entrar a su lugar de trabajo. Suspiró pesadamente antes de salir corriendo y golpearse contra una pared. Tomó su teléfono y casi rompiendo la pantalla táctil del mismo, logró marcar un número.

-¿Sí, Marceline? –Nozomi habló un poco nerviosa por su teléfono.

-¿Dónde están los animatronics?

-Ja, sí, sobre eso... –Se escucharon algunos gritos, risas y luego un golpe seco seguido de un "Tiraste mi teléfono" que casi le rompió el tímpano a la mesera.

-Hola amor –Rápidamente reconoció la voz de su novia desde el otro lado.

-¡¿Dónde demonios están?! –La mesera tomó rápidamente su bolso y cerró con fuerza la puerta de la pizzería mirando hacia todos lados.

-Hoy es San Valentín, deberías recordarlo porque es un día especial para dos personas como tú y yo –Escuchó esa pequeña risita que podía sacarla de quicio, así como podía hacerla suspirar como enamorada- La pizzería está cerrada y las guardias nos están ayudando con esto de la apariencia, y no te preocupes por Endo.

-No pueden hacer esto... –Cerró su mano en un puño frunciendo el ceño- ¿Dónde están? Voy para allá –Comenzó a caminar hacia la parada del autobús.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pudo oír como preguntaba algo dudosa- Ah, cierto, en casa de Gabriela. Pero ella dice que nos esperes en... ¿Dónde era? Ah sí, un restaurant de comida rápida.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio –Se dio un Face Palm mirando a lo lejos el bus aproximándose.

-Para mañana a las seis ya estaremos ahí y nadie lo notara. Nos vemos, cariño. Te amamos –La ojiazul bajó la cabeza sonrojándose furiosamente- ¿Marcy?

-Yo también las amo... –Murmuró cortando la llamada para tomar asiento.

Un rato después

-¿Cómo me convencieron de dejarles pasearse por la ciudad ocultándose ridículamente? –Marceline negó levemente con la cabeza observándolos a todos comer tranquilamente sentados en el espacio libre de Arturo's. El lugar estaba algo vacío, ya que las parejas comunes se tomaron la molestia de ir a comer a algún lugar lujoso, y los que no tenían el suficiente dinero, al menos comían dentro del restaurant. Vio a la última pareja que los acompañaba afuera retirarse, dejando solos al montón de animatronics encubiertos con gorros y ropajes diferentes que robaron del armario de Axel. Mangle al parecer se las arregló para ocultar a Endo entre sus ropajes. Inclusive, Freddy ni siquiera tenía sus preciados listón y sombrero de copa. Por lo que le habían contado, ambos fueron dañados durante el proceso de disfrazarse, cuando alguna de las idiotas guardias intentó quitárselos a la fuerza.

-Por favor apresúrense al comer. Debo ir a comprar heno y... ¿Debería comprar apio o berro? Meh, el apio es más barato –La pelimorada se encogió de hombros acariciando levemente a la pequeña Lunnie que reposaba en su regazo. La conejita de una tonalidad amarillenta se restregó contra su vientre con cariño.

-¿Los conejos no comen zanahorias? –Preguntó tranquilamente Carina comiendo algo de pollo.

-¿Así te comes a Toy Chica? –Se burló la castaña riendo como foca retrasada.

-Así me la como yo a ella –Respondió la rubia con total indiferencia, viendo algo asqueada el pollo frente a ella.

-¿Teníamos que comer pollo? –Cuestionó esta vez Chica mientras comía un poco de ensalada.

-El pollo es lo mejor que hay para comer –La pelinegra tomó un poco de su gaseosa y devolvió su mirada a la ojiverde que revisaba su teléfono- Responde mi pregunta.

-¿Ah? –Volteó a verla por un momento- Ah, sí. Claro que comen zanahorias, pero no es su "alimento preferido" o si quiera lo más recomendable para ellos. Además, lo que comen son las hojas de zanahoria y ni siquiera son primordiales, lo principal es el heno y algunas verduras como remolacha, pepino, alcachofa, entre otros.

-Alguien estuvo investigando de conejos –Comentó tranquilamente la peliblanca viendo a lo lejos a los tres conejitos jugar en las áreas verdes del local, e incluso adentrarse a los juegos para los niños- Aun no puedo creer que permitan animales aquí.

-Cierra la boca, mis hijos no son simples animales –La calló Bonnie casi atragantándose de papas fritas.

-Mira –Luz acercó su teléfono a Carina para que observara- "Las verduras y hortalizas más recomendadas son: acelgas, apio, achicoria, berros, canónigos, escarola, judías verdes (sin semillas), pimiento, endivias, borraja, alcachofa, rúcula, pepino, hojas de zanahoria y remolacha, col china, trébol y diente de león. En menor medida, podéis dar a vuestro conejo doméstico espinacas, repollo, tomate, brócoli, zanahoria, lechuga (hojas verdes solo) o hierbas aromáticas frescas.".

-Lo de las zanahorias fue un estereotipo creado por la Warner Bros. –Agregó Gabriela ofreciéndole las pequeñas arepitas fritas a su novio que las aceptó gustoso- Pa' que vean lo buenas que son las arepas.

-"No debéis alimentarlos con vegetales como coliflor, patata, cebolla o ajo."... –La pelimorada golpeó la mano del conejo de ojos rojos para que soltara la papa que estaba a punto de comer.

-¡Oye, eso es para los conejos reales! –Tomó más papas y las comió desesperadamente.

-Tus hijos van a copiar tu ejemplo –Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Los hijos no copian los ejemplos de los malos padres mientras haya una buena madre que los guíe –Comentó Gabriela acercándole un poco de pollo a Chica. Esta lo miró asqueada guindándose del brazo de Golden- Sabes que quieres.

-¡Aleja eso de mí! Eso sería canibalismo. Soy asesina, no caníbal –Afirmó cruzándose de brazos con gesto orgulloso.

-Es perturbadora la forma tan natural en que lo dices –Nozomi la miró por un momento para luego negar con la cabeza y continuar con su no saludable comida.

-¿Y qué no es cierto?

-...Vale, ya pasaron un buen rato, es hora de regresar a la pizzería –Marceline se levantó inmediatamente recogiendo las bandejas donde había sido servida su comida.

-Relaja el papo, la pizzería no trabaja hoy, son las... –Gabriela miró su teléfono- ¡Joder, estamos disque almorzando antes de las doce! ¡Tenemos dieciocho horas para regresar a la pizzería! Deja que jodamos un rato, esta oportunidad es única.

-Bah –Marceline tiró la basura en su lugar para ubicar la bandeja sobre esta, encogiéndose de hombros. Tenían mucha suerte de que a Fazbear se le antojara redecorar el lugar justamente un día como ese- Al menos vámonos de aquí, apesta a grasa.

-Te falta grasa, por eso es que estás plana –Carina también se levantó estirándose un poco- ¿A dónde pueden llevar un grupo de locas a otro grupo de animatronics un catorce de febrero?

-Hacer cosas románticas de pareja y esas mamadas –Luz regresó sus hermosos conejos a una especie de coche y los cubrió con una delgada tela que les tapaba el sol.

-Cosas de pareja, qué asco –Se apareció Puppet a un lado de la pelimorada haciéndola gritar. Si bien él no podía "disfrazarse" como los demás, al menos aparecía y desaparecía a su gusto con la única intención de molestar un rato.

-Por eso es que nadie te da regalos –Se burló BonBon mientras sentía la brisa en su cara y el viento agitar sus sensuales colitas.

-A ti tampoco por ser solterón y de paso joto.

-¡Oye! –Frunció el ceño señalándolo- ¡Al menos yo no me llamo LA marioneta!

-Técnicamente soy un títere, no una marioneta –Se encogió de hombros desapareciendo.

-No es por defenderlo, pero se llama "The Puppet". Puppet es títere, Marionette es marioneta, es diferente –Expresó la castaña- Dale, ¿Y ahora? ¿Nos vamos de putas o qué?

-¿Para qué? Ya te tenemos a ti y a Cari –Mencionó Luz tranquilamente mientras abría la puerta casi de una patada.

-Claro, como somos las únicas con tetas somos putas, ¿Verdad? –La acusó la pelinegra abrazando posesivamente a la rubia- Para que lo sepas, dejé a mi harem por esta sensual pollita y adoptamos un jodido pollito y prometí no comerlo, ¿Eso es de puta?

-Aquí no, Cari... –Murmuró esta agachando levemente la cabeza.

-Ya que no se deciden... –Terminaron saliendo del establecimiento y siguieron a la pelimorada que al parecer se encaminaba a algún centro comercial- Voy a comprar regalos.

-¿Regalos? ¿Por el día del amor y la amistad? –Preguntó algo dudosa Nozomi. No estaba demasiado acostumbrada a dar ni recibir regalos en un día tan trivial para ella como ese.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? –Se encogió de hombros tomando la mano de Bonnie- Es un día hermoso.

-Esas son puras tonterías comerciales –Bufó Freddy cruzado de brazos.

-Sólo lo dices porque sabes que jamás podrías dar un buen regalo –Se burló Golden Freddy haciendo que BB caminara más rápido para que no se perdiese.

-Sandeces –Replicó él- ¿Qué te hace creer que no soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo?

-El hecho de que para ti "Estúpida" es un halago –Rio levemente.

-Tsk, no es tu problema –Apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo creo que cualquiera de aquí puede dar un buen regalo si se lo propone... –Trató de calmar Nozomi.

-¿Qué puede regalar un grupo de animatronics? –Se burló Carina ganándose miradas amenazantes.

-¿Y qué no podríamos? -Reclamó Bonnie acomodando levemente el gorro que cubría sus orejas.

-Yo no más digo que... El gusto "robótico" y el gusto humano son diferentes –Continuó la pelinegra mirando sus uñas- O al menos el gusto masculino en general.

-Los hombre podemos dar regalos incluso mucho mejores que los de su género –Musitó con confianza el oso con mejillas pintadas.

-¿Con que sí? –Gabriela lo miró alzando una ceja- ¿Y si hacemos una pequeña competencia?

-¿Qué insinúas? –Comentó Marceline imitando su expresión.

-Ya que según tú "Los hombres pueden dar regalos incluso mucho mejores a nuestro género", compitamos un poco –Sonrió maliciosa- Mujeres contra hombres, un regalo para tu pareja por San Valentín, el grupo que acumule más puntos por mejor regalo tendrá un premio de parte del grupo perdedor, ¿Qué dices? –Para este momento ya estaban frente a la casa de la castaña.

-No te olvides de nosotras –Le recordó Mangle.

-Vale, tú... Tú regálale a Toy Freddy, Toy Chica al conejo gay, Marceline al mocoso y Carina a Puppet, ¿De acuerdo? –Su prima rio escandalosamente.

-Yo me uno –Habló con firmeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo –Se apareció Puppet con cautela.

-Es que no les estoy pidiendo permiso –Miró su teléfono nuevamente, las 12:00 pm- ¿Qué tal unas doce horas? Creo que ese tiempo es suficiente para encontrar un buen regalo. Cuando encuentren un regalo, regresen a la pizzería y allí haremos el intercambio o lo que sea, ¿Entendido?

-¿Y de qué tipo de "premio" estamos hablando? –Foxy la tomó de la cintura sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Por favor, hay niños aquí –Marceline se cubrió los ojos avergonzada.

-El premio es esclavitud sexual, jue.

-¡Gabriela, por Dios! –Carina la haló fuertemente de un brazo- ¡Si ganamos esa asquerosa marioneta será mi esclava sexual, QUÉ-PUTO-ASCO!

-Vale, vale, ¿Qué tal el reto de las diez órdenes? –Se resignó cruzada de brazos.

-La última vez que perdí un reto de las diez órdenes... –La peliblanca miró a Freddy por un momento- Sufrí bastante, pero al final no me arrepiento de nada. Yo acepto.

-Entonces, decidido: Hombres contra mujeres, el perdedor cumple diez órdenes del ganador. Cada grupo por su lado empezando ahora –Gabriela hizo crujir sus dedos con una sonrisa altanera.

-Sólo hay un problema –Agregó Bonnie- Sí, ustedes se irán a comprar todo lo que quieran, ¿Pero nosotros? No conocemos el lugar ni tenemos dinero.

-¡GABRIELA ANAÍS PÉREZ ROBLES DE LA TRINIDAD! –Nadie sabe cuándo llegó, pero de un momento a otro Axel se estacionó en el borde de la acera y abrió la puerta de su auto de una patada acercándose visiblemente molesto hacia su hermana- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ?!

-De hecho, es una historia bastante divertida –Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente- Vale, ya, tú vas a acompañarlos a ellos para que compren regalos, así aprovechas y le compras algo a tu novia, y actúas como buen novio por primera vez en tu vida.

-¡TÚ, MOCOSA DESGRACIADA! –Estaba realmente conteniendo sus ganas de ahorcarla en ese mismo instante.

-Si no lo haces, le diremos a tu novia que defendiste la pizzería aun cuando sabes que hubo millones de asesinatos ahí –Luz entró tranquilamente a su casa para buscar un poco de comida para sus conejos. Se podría decir que la novia de su primo era una chica demasiado dulce e inocente, y al enterarse de la verdad correría como marica y hasta se mudaría del país tratando de huir de ellos.

-...Se van a morir cagando... –Murmuró él frunciendo el ceño para luego respirar profundo- ¿Y por qué se les ocurrió la maravillosísima idea de salir de la pizzería a comprar regalos y esa mierda?

-No es tu asunto, sólo tenemos que ganar –Respondió Bonnie con fastidio.

-¿En algún momento dije que estaba hablando con el conejo subnormal? –El pelimorada estuvo a punto de responderles de no ser porque su novia interrumpió.

-Ustedes vayan a lo suyo –Tomó de nuevo su carriola y emprendió camino junto con el resto de las mujeres hacia el centro comercial.

-Pendejas... –Susurró Axel siguiéndolas- Son tan idiotas que no caen en cuenta de que todo lo van a comprar en el mismo lugar...

-Pero no sabemos ubicar las tiendas ni relacionarnos con humanos normales –Admitió el pequeño niño ofreciéndole un globo.

-Hasta el mocoso sabe que las chicas están locas –Lo apartó de su camino con poca delicadeza y continuó caminando.

-Yo no voy –Se detuvo el oso dorado al instante- Ya tengo un regalo –Dichas estas únicas palabras se desapareció ante sus ojos.

-Ese idiota nos hará perder –Gruñó el conejo de ojos verdes fastidiado.

-¿Al menos pueden explicarme lo que pasa?

-Tu hermana está loca –Rio el títere flotando a su lado- Y creo que eso es suficiente –A pesar de su pequeña broma, decidieron explicarle la situación.

Ya en el centro comercial, efectivamente cada quién se fue por su lado. Mientras que los hombres torturaban a Axel preguntando por la más minúscula partícula del centro comercial, las mujeres tenían otra forma de ver las cosas.

-Vamos a perder –Bostezó Gabriela mirando a lo lejos a algunas de sus compañeras poniendo de cabeza las tiendas de ropa- Soy una pendeja por hacer esto, maldito orgullo.

-¿Al menos no vas a intentar buscar un buen regalo? –Se encogió de hombros la zorrita a su lado.

-Qué pinche paja –Se volteó a mirarla con cara de "mátenme"- Y tú, ¿Qué vas a comprar?

-Tengo muchas ganas de dejarlo sin regalo –Bufó Mangle- Pero meh, no lo sé.

-¡Lo tengo! –El grito de Luz podrían haber jurado que se escuchó en todo el centro comercial- Sayonara, este belleza se va a la pizzería con su regalo~ -Con una bolsa algo grande en manos y su coche con conejitos, se fue saltando de felicidad.

-Imposible, esa maldita ya tiene su regalo y yo no tengo ni idea de qué compraré –La castaña gruñó dejándose caer al suelo.

-No sabía qué regalo hacerle a mi novio, ¿Y sabes qué hice? –Nozomi salió con un montón de bolsas en sus manos y brazos- ME COMPRÉ ROPA. TODA LA QUE NECESITABA –Se acercó peligrosamente a la de ojos hazel- ¡RECAPACITA, GABRIELA, RECAPACITA!

-Así que todo eso es tuyo... –Miró alzando una ceja el montón de bolsas que tenía- Te perdimos.

-No es mío, pendeja. Pronto se viene el cumpleaños de casi toda mi familia, me quedé sin plata pero al menos compré todo lo necesario –Bajó sus hombros suspirando- Ahora a buscar algo que le agrade a un oso amargado...

-No pude evitar pensar cómo habría sido eso dicho por un venezolano –Rio mirando hacia el techo como una retrasada- "Marica, me quedé pelando bolas". "No tengo rial pal' pasaje".

-A nadie le importa –Chica salió de la tienda arrastrando a su versión 2.0 y la novia de esta. Más atrás de ellas, las seguía Marceline con un gesto preocupado- ¿Por qué se te ocurrió esta grandiosa idea?

-La droga, marica, la droga –Suspiró- ¿Qué querría un pirata de regalo?

-Tu virginidad.

-Me lo decías hace unos meses y era el regalo perfecto.

-¡Gabriela! –Marceline se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, apenada ante las palabras de sus amigas pelinegra y castaña respectivamente.

-Venga, que aquí ninguna es virgen –Dio un bostezo fastidiada para luego dirigir su mirada a las sonrojadas Marceline y Nozomi- Y lo saben.

-Cambiando de tema –Interrumpió Chica alzando una ceja- ¿Alguna idea de qué darle a Golden?

-No tengo ni idea de qué darle a Freddy, ¿Y pretendes que sepamos eso? –La peliblanca hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Sí, pues... –Gabriela fue interrumpida por su propio teléfono que empezó a tocar una canción que decía algo como "I don't care, I SHIP IT!"- ¿Qué quieres, perra? –Atendió con fastidio para luego cambiar su gesto a uno de horror, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo demonio- Oh no...

Mientras tanto

-Es un jodido insecto –El moreno se dio un Face Palm ante la curiosidad de los animatronics.

-¡Woa, es liso! –Balloon Boy tocó al insecto un poco por su lomo, que por alguna razón no huía de él.

-Vamos, hay cientos de esos en la pizzería –Bufó Foxy cruzado de brazos- Sólo es una cucaracha.

-¡¿Cucaracha?! –Axel apartó a Balloon Boy para luego darle un pisotón a la cucaracha que hizo que el suelo temblara un poco, y que el pobre insecto perdiera todos sus órganos internos.

-¿Era eso necesario? –Lo miró alzando una ceja el oso.

-Cállate y busca un regalo a tu novia –Giró la cabeza levemente nervioso- Mira, una colección de figurillas de Dragon Ball, lo que Gabriela desearía tener en su habitación... –Foxy de alguna forma le sacó la billetera al político y se dirigió a la tienda gritando un "¡Lo compro!", para luego salir victorioso con el paquete de las mismas- ¿Qué diablos? ¡Dame eso! –Recuperó su billetera de inmediato, pero al zorro no le importó, porque ya se había perdido entre la multitud; supuso que se encaminaría a la pizzería a unas cuadras de ellos.

-¡Oye, eso es trampa! –Reclamó el oso de mejillas pintadas- Ayúdanos también a nosotros –Axel sólo lo miró de arriba a abajo con una ceja alzada, como criticándolo sólo con la mirada, para luego suspirar pesadamente.

-¿Crees que tengo idea de lo que le gusta a esa zorra? A ti no puedo ayudarte –Bufó con fastidio- Sin embargo... –Miró a Bonnie frunciendo el ceño. Lo odiaba, ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Pero su prima era un caso totalmente opuesto- Diabolik Lovers... Es todo lo que voy a decirte.

-¿Qué? Si vas a ayudar, hazlo bien –Le reclamó Bonnie cruzándose de brazos.

-Huh, hola... –Murmuró Gabriela acercándose a ellos con la cabeza agachada, visiblemente nerviosa- ¿Y Foxy?

-Ya se fue –Ella alzó la mirada desesperada.

-No puede ser, creo que seré la última en conseguir el regalo, si es que lo hago –Suspiró calmándose- Pero tengo malas, terribles noticias... –Se acercó hasta el conejo azul casi tambaleándose- Sabes que, Luz ya se fue, y bueno, ella estaba en la pizzería y entonces...

-¿Le pasó algo? –Habló preocupado el pelimorado.

-A ella no –Se rascó la nuca aumentando sus nervios- Iré al punto, y es que... Sin querer, o sea, no fue su intención, fue un completo accidente... Rompió tu guitarra... –BonBon abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –La tomó del cuello de la camisa desesperadamente- ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR JODIENDO! ¡DIME QUE ES UNA MALDITA BROMA!

-Lo siento, pero no lo es –El conejo la soltó cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

-Esa... Hija... De perra... –Abrazó sus piernas en posición fetal sin importarle quien lo viera.

Treinta minutos de sufrimiento y agonía después

-Fazbear comprará otra, sólo tienes que calmarte un poco y...

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME CUANDO HAN DAÑADO LO ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA EN ESTE MALDITO MUNDO!

-Se nota que no nos quiere –Gabriela hizo un leve puchero- Venga, ustedes sigan comprando y esa wea –Se dio la vuelta regresando con el resto de las chicas- Algún día van a matarme... Meh –Se encogió de hombros mientras en su mente resonaba "Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro".

-Qué pedo –Nozomi casi se daba golpes contra alguna pared- Ya hasta Toy Chica, Mangle y Marceline se fueron.

-No, no mames –Realmente tenía ganas de llorar- ¿Y qué compraron? A ver si les robo la idea.

-No sé ni lo que hicieron, sólo sé que Marceline era la que lo tenía más fácil y eso es trampa –Se cruzó de brazos la pelinegra- ¿Qué le encantaría que le regalara a una marioneta? –Se volteó hacia la tienda a sus espaldas, una farmacia; lo cual por azares del destino, o porque a la autora se le pegó en gana, la hizo pensar en un buen regalo- ¿Qué tal un vibrador?

-¡Carina, pinche zumbada! –Nozomi la golpeó con una de sus tantas bolsas- Vamos a perder, y quién sabe qué nos pedirán si eso llegara a pasar... –Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Qué, Freddy no es suave contigo? –Se burló Gabriela.

-¡C-cállate! –Con ser tsundere y sonrojarse muy fácilmente no era suficiente, no, sino que al destino y la genética también les gustaba jugar un poco con ella, haciéndola una jodida albina donde por su sonrojo parecía tener una especie de luz de discoteca iluminándola- F-Freddy no es como tú piensas... –Sobó su propio brazo levemente nerviosa- Él puede ser dulce, ¿De acuerdo? Sólo llega más allá si yo se lo permito...

-Ay deoh –Carina y Gabriela se secaron una lagrimita imaginaria mientras Chica bufaba y se cruzaba de brazos- Una historia de amor mejor que Crepúsculo –Admitió la castaña asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-Vale ya, ¿Recuerdan que diez órdenes están en juego? –Les recordó la gallina fastidiada.

-A tomar por culo –Bufó de nuevo la castaña- Si Freddy ya se fue, no importaría si nos unimos con los hombres, tal vez así acabamos más rápido –Todas asintieron dándole la razón y se encaminaron en busca de los chicos por el gran centro comercial.

Mientras tanto

-No puedo creer que pueda darme más lástima que cuando le arrancaste las orejas... –Murmuró Toy Freddy arrastrando tras de sí al conejo ojiverde con la ayuda de la versión original del mismo.

-No lo culpo, jamás le desearía tal tragedia a alguien, ni siquiera a él –Alzó levemente uno de los brazos del conejo menor para que la cabeza de su traje no se dañara tanto al golpear contra cada escalón de las escaleras- Aquella vez sí se lo merecía por maldito intento de violador, pero qué más da.

-Ya les dije que ese es el trato –Interrumpió Axel en voz alta con un tono demandante y autoritario, mientras cubría su cabeza con la capucha de su suéter y se cruzaba de brazos. Y por si no tenía aún más parecido con su hermana, continuó su idea con arrogancia sin dar tiempo a nadie de siquiera pensar en una respuesta- Dos órdenes de cada uno de ustedes, no es tanto si piensan en que serían diez si no lo aceptan. Sólo dos míseras órdenes, y financiaré todo lo que les dé la gana –Le dirigió una mirada de desprecio al oso, quien lo observaba de igual forma, con la diferencia de que un gran sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

-Claro, pero a Foxy si le dejas robarte en tu jodida cara –Respondió Freddy de forma despectiva. No podía creer que estaría a punto de aceptar esa tontería.

-Oh, no, para nada, las dos órdenes serán de todos ustedes, incluyendo a mi hermana, incluso el mocoso y la marioneta, nadie se salvará, porque con MI dinero se benefician todos –Se encogió de hombros el moreno.

-¿Y qué pasa si decido no comprar nada? No tendría por qué obedecer dos de tus órdenes –Comentó tranquilamente el títere flotando a su lado con total normalidad, casi olvidando que estaba en un jodido centro comercial, pero nadie parecía darle importancia. Tal vez porque el tamaño de sus acompañantes lo cubrían, quién sabe.

-Igual me debes dos órdenes. Verás, si yo no los ayudo con esto, las mujeres ganarán porque serán las únicas que tendrán regalos, y eso haría que ustedes cumplan diez órdenes de ELLAS –Sonrió de forma altiva, sabiendo que había ganado- ¿Sabes lo que son diez órdenes de Carina? Suerte con ello –Sólo sacó su billetera agitándola frente a ellos como si fueran perros hambrientos.

-Eres... Malvado –Freddy sólo tomó el dinero que necesitaba para su regalo y luego de comprar lo que sea que se le haya ocurrido, se fue junto a Puppet y Balloon Boy.

-Y sólo espera a que llegue a la presidencia... –Susurró él sonriendo casi como un psicópata.

-No, Axel, no –Su hermana prácticamente se enganchó de él abrazándolo por la espalda- No es nada normal, coherente, sano, lógico, pedagógico, decente ni cuerdo hacer experimentos con humanos como si fueran ratas de laboratorio.

-Los presos lo merecen mucho más que las ratas –Respondió llanamente el canciller- Es decir, nadie los ha obligado a cometer algún delito como para estar encarcelados.

-No importa, cárgame –Se guindó de él haciendo que el pelinegro se tambaleara y casi cayera.

-No seas pendeja y bájate antes de que te lance –Le advirtió su hermano tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-No, porque necesito ayuda y plata –Lo abrazó más fuerte mientras hacía un leve puchero- ¿Qué les gusta a los zorros-piratas-animatronics-humanoides-semes-tsundere?

-Ser seme y tsundere a la vez es como... Es antinatural –Carina se rascó levemente la cabeza- Eso no es de Dios. Si es tsundere, es bien nena como esta que tenemos aquí –Nozomi la golpeó en el brazo antes de que pudiera siquiera señalarla. En ese momento Gabriela soltó a su hermano para ponerse frente a él.

-Fuck the world, mi seme tsundere es único. Es como un unicornio. Tan raro como ver un chino negro. Es especial. Como una criatura de Narnia. Es...

-Volviendo al punto –La interrumpió su hermano- Supongo que viniste porque el mísero dinero que ganas en esa mísera pizzería no te alcanza para el mísero regalo que pretendes darle a tu mísero novio. Justo como cierta mísera pollita en su mísero intento por robarme –Fue cuando todos notaron a Toy Chica, quien se supone se había ido hace rato, detrás de él intentando sacar su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón. Al verse descubierta, se lanzó hacia el moreno tirándolo al suelo, y quitándole su dinero, salió corriendo hacia quién sabe dónde- La puta madre. ¡Financiaré todo lo que se les venga en gana a cambio de dos órdenes de cada uno! Es mi condición o haré demoler la pizzería –Se levantó y sacudió su ropa caminando con gracia hacia donde se dirigía la rubia.

-Siempre amenazas con eso, ¿Por qué crees que de un momento a otro la prensa te dará la razón al cambiar repentinamente de opinión? –Encaró la peliblanca cruzada de brazos.

-Porque soy el canciller –Se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué excusa crees que quedaría mejor? "Los muñecos se tornaron agresivos durante mi última visita al lugar. Tal vez deberían desmontarlos y cambiar un poco sus sistemas"... Sí, anotaré eso –Con una gran sonrisa sacó su teléfono para escribir la gran sarta de excusas que se le ocurrían.

-¿Y nosotros somos los malos? ¡Dios mío, tú eres diabólico! ¡Que te pudras en el infierno! –Chilló la polluela frunciendo el ceño. Un chillido aún más fuerte se escapó de sus labios artificiales al sentir la billetera de Axel, lanzada por su propia versión 2.0, impactar contra su cara- ¡VOY A MATAR A ESA...!

-¿A esa qué? –Carina la miró alzando una ceja mientras un tic nervioso afectaba su ojo y una sonrisa claramente falsa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-A esa maldita p... –Esta vez fue interrumpida por el grito de Gabriela al pasar frente a cierta tienda. Dio varios saltitos como una auténtica fangirl mientras agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Figurillas de Dragon Ball! ¡LAS NECESITO! Y además, ¡Tengo mi regalo, tengo mi regalo! –Bonnie, Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie, quien acababa de levantarse del suelo, sólo observaron a Axel con los ojos entrecerrados. Había tenido toda la razón. La castaña sin borrar su sonrisa de emoción revisó su propio dinero- Axel...

-Estoy seguro de que tienes dinero suficiente para comprar tu regalo, pero no te alcanza para cumplir tus caprichos... –El hombre suspiró con un gesto arrogante- Qué lástima. No te daré dinero si tienes suficiente –Su hermana refunfuñó. Echó su cabello hacia atrás con egocentrismo y vanidad mientras a paso apresurado ingresaba a la tienda.

-Ayudaste a Foxy de puta madre y a mí me hablas en clave –Se cruzó de brazos el conejo mientras dejaban atrás a Gabriela.

-¿En serio necesitas ayuda con un regalo para Luz? –Se burlaron Nozomi y Carina- Creo que hasta una noche de pasión le sirve a la puta esa –Sonrió la pelinegra.

-No es puta, ¿Has entendido? –La defendió el pelimorada cuyo color de rostro y globos oculares eran iguales. La ojiámbar sólo rio.

-Mira, la tienda donde Gabriela vio las figuras –Nozomi tomó el dinero que Axel le ofrecía para luego extendérselo al conejo- Pregunta por Diabolik Lovers y compra lo que sea.

-Como los odio, sólo me hablan con pistas y esas mierdas –Aceptó los billetes con fastidio y entró a la tienda a un lado de donde había entrado hace unos minutos la castaña.

-Creo que me estoy quedando sin efectivo –Admitió el moreno tanteando sus bolsillos- Ah, no, cierto que estoy forrado en dinero.

-Odio a los putos humanos –El conejillo de ojos verdes con su cara de "Vale verga la vida" se fue arrastrando tanto a Chica como a Toy Freddy, dejando solas a la pelinegra y la peliblanca con el moreno. Ya los tres habían recibido un poco de dinero para gastar.

-¿Qué querría un oso mal humorado? Fuera de toda esta apuesta, no quiero decepcionarlo... –Murmuró Nozomi bajando la mirada con un puchero.

-¿Qué tal si gimes como puta para él?

-Axel, voy en serio con esto –Contuvo sus ganas de lanzarle una cachetada o una silla.

-¿Y qué chosto querría una marioneta? –Bufó esta vez la de ojos rojos.

-¿Una caja musical? –Se encogieron de hombros sus dos compañeros. Ella se dio un gran face palm ante su falta de razonamiento.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Ahora, ¿Dónde mierda compro yo una caja musical? –Se cruzó de brazos pensando. Casi se podía afirmar que un bombillo se encendió sobre la cabeza de la peliblanca.

-¡He tenido una idea! –Tomó del brazo a su compañera muy emocionada- Yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas. ¡Nos vemos Axel, gracias por la ayuda! –Dicho esto se alejaron dando saltitos. El hombre al verse solo, suspiró fastidiado soltando algunos insultos al aire para regresar a su casa. Miró su celular, las 6:00 pm. El sólo pensar en que tendrían la pizzería vacía por DOCE HORAS, y con el ambiente romántico de San Valentín, sumado a regalos salidos de control, porque conociéndolos probablemente los habría, lo hacía asquearse. Es decir, su hermana y sus amigas podrían tener 24 años o más, pero le seguía dando un puto asco de la mierda, además de unos celos fraternales incontenibles, el hecho de que sabía que se iban a pasar toda la noche cogiendo.

En la Pizzería

-Ha llegado la hora... –Anunció Gabriela imitando la voz de un presentador de televisión.

-Tengo un sueño de la puta madre que me caigo –Replicó Carina acostada sobre una mesa tratando de no caer rendida- Así que apurémonos con esto.

-Vale, empecemos con esto –Luz se levantó con una sonrisa ocultando su presente tras su espalda. Se ubicó frente a su novio, quien se limitaba a observarla contemplando su hermoso rostro. Sintió que sus circuitos dejaban de funcionar por un momento luego de ver el regalo que le tenían preparado. Lo tomó en manos casi llorando de felicidad- Feliz San Valentín.

.

Con tu Chulin Culin Chinfly~ Abro la boca y mi lengua se cae~

-¿Ojalay?

-Ojalay~

-Ojalá y que tú seas mi mai'~

-Ojalay~

-Ojalay~

-Ojalay~

-Ojalay~

-Ojalá y que tú seas mi mai'~

¿Les ha gustado? Por favor hacérmelo saber con un sensual review :3

Me encanta regresar, se siente rico :'v

El siguiente capítulo lo subiré mañana o pasado, todo depende de la cantidad de comentarios. Así que, ¿Qué esperas para dejar uno?

Bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy~ ¿Que si tengo más proyectos? Pásense por mi página de Facebook y lo sabrán~ No encontrarán a ninguna SofiLexa, se los aseguro :v Pero para los flojos, el link está en mi perfil de FF.

Nos leemos, Sayonara!


	2. Consecuencias

AFsaghfdajfdghasfgds perdón por subirlo una semana después :''v

Ya saben mi inspiración se va a la mierda cuando quiere

Y con respecto al último capítulo de Mocosas Metiches, la original(?) No estará hasta... No sé, no tengo fecha xd Pero de que lo subo, lo subo, algún día(?)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Mal intento de shuri, insinuaciones sexuales, lenguaje vulgar y obsceno, pendejadas, errores más pendejos aun, bla, bla, bla.

.

-Esto... Esto es... –Bonnie lo tomó en brazos con una inmensa sonrisa.

-¿Otro conejo? –Bufó Carina- Debí imaginármelo, qué poca imaginación tienes.

-Cállate, sucia, mira esta ternurita –Luz señaló al conejo blanco en brazos de su padre.

-Se reproducen como conejos...

-Y dale con eso.

-Pero si hablo en serio –Se excusó la castaña ante su prima- Te lo busco en Wikipedia –Sacó su teléfono inmediatamente.

-¿Crees que no le di vuelta a la Wiki de los conejos? O sea, ¿Quién te crees que soy?

-La única pendeja hija única de la familia –Bufó su prima- Y pensar que los conejos siempre tienen hermanos... Aquí: Son fértiles todo el año, siempre están estresados, los abortos son comunes, bla, bla, bla, "El periodo de gestación dura 32 días y las camadas oscilan normalmente entre 4-12 individuos".

-¿Tan poco? –Hizo un leve puchero mientras Bonnie se sonrojaba con cierto grado de vergüenza.

-¿Y cómo se llamará? –La pregunta de Mangle hizo a la parejita dudar por un momento. La pelimorada se acercó a su nuevo conejito con una mano en su barbilla.

-Por la estupidez cometida por mí misma esta mañana... –Murmuró recordando como accidentalmente dejó caer la guitarra del pobre conejo- Lo nombraré BonBon. ¡NO, EL NOMBRE NO SE DISCUTE! –Gabriela, Carina y Nozomi se partieron de risa.

-¡O sea, no, qué puto asco! –Reclamó el conejo de ojos rojos.

-No puede estar hablando en serio –El otro conejo giró los ojos acercándose a su... ¿Sobrino? Lo miró con curiosidad, no podía negar que se sentía alagado ante la repentina noticia- ...No está mal –Intentó tomarlo en brazo pero su padre lo apartó.

-¡Oye, no lo toques! ¡Es mío!

-Tiene mi nombre, ¡Y soy su tío! ¡En parte, también es mío!

-¡Que no, es mi hijo!

-¡P-pero...!

-¡Alto! -Cuando Gabriela se pudo recuperar de su ataque de risa, se puso entre ambos estirando los brazos hacia los lados- Haremos esto: Voy a hacer una "bebida" especial para Luz y BonBon, porque estoy del lado de Bonnie, qué puto nombre del asco –Se burló- En fin, si ustedes se lo toman, el nombre se queda. Si no, Bonnie escoge el nombre.

-No creo que...

-¡Acepto! –El conejo azul interrumpió de inmediato a la humana. La castaña dio un saltito de emoción y corrió a la cocina para luego salir con un montón de ingredientes que puso sobre una de las mesas.

-¿Te das cuenta de que aceptaste una "bebida especial" de la jodida Gabriela? –Si no fuera un animatronic, estaría siendo estrangulado en ese mismísimo instante.

-No soy tan mala, no te voy a envenenar, sólo quiero que te dé diarrea o algo –Rio ella levemente para luego aclarar su voz mientras ponía una licuadora en el centro de la mesa. Tomó un paquete de azúcar y lo vació totalmente en el envase- _¡Azúcar~!_

-Gabriela, no lo hagas... –Suplicó Nozomi intentando contener sus ganas de reír de la desgracia de Luz y Toy Bonnie. Pero la castaña le hizo caso omiso tomando un adorno floral de la pizzería por el día del amor.

-_¡Flores~!_ –Arrancó las flores sin compasión alguna y las tiró junto al azúcar.

-Lo va a hacer –Se lamentó la pelimorada.

-Espero que los animatronics no sean capaces de vomitar –Hizo burla Carina, teniendo que sostenerse de su novia para no caer al suelo de la risa.

-_¡Y MUCHOS COLORES~!_ –Fue el momento en el que Gabriela se volvió loca y lanzó a la licuadora un cupcake, aceitunas, todas las salsas y condimentos que podía haber en la pizzería, frutas y un poco de helado que sabrán las cucarachas de donde lo sacó.

-¿Qué atrocidad haces? –Chica casi se arrancaba el cabello ante tal demostración de poco profesionalismo culinario.

-_Estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear a la niñita perfecta..._ Bueno, _para crear al conejito perfecto_ –Tomó un cucharón y revolvió algunas de las cosas de la licuadora con suavidad- _Pero el Profesor Utonio,_ o en este caso, la profesora y puta ama y señora Gabriela, _agregó "accidentalmente" otro ingrediente a la fórmula..._ –Lanzó una rebanada de pizza mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos el corazón de Chica romperse- _"La sustancia X"_ –Puso la tapa mientras comenzaba a licuar todos los ingredientes ante la vista asqueada de todos. Tomó a BonBon, Lunnie y Bonnie Jr, y en ese orden, los fue presentando- _¡Y así nacieron las chicas súper poderosas!_ O conejitos súper poderosos, lo que sea. _¡Con sus ultra súper poderes: BonBon, Burbuja y Bellota, dedican su vida a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal!_ –Comenzó a tararear la cancioncita mientras servía el contenido de la licuadora en dos vasos.

-¡¿Estás buscando que muera intoxicada?! –Gabriela se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía el vaso con el extraño líquido.

-Dame eso –El conejo ojiverde tomó el vaso que le correspondía y lo miró por un momento con indecisión. Respiró profundo como sólo un conejo robot sabría hacerlo y se empinó la bebida sin temor- ¡QUÉ PUTO ASCO! ¡¿ESAS FLORES ERAN REALES O DE PLÁSTICO?! –Hizo una expresión de asco absoluto, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

-Eran reales, qué pedo, no le daría plástico para comer a mi prima –Rio levemente la castaña.

-¡¿Y te reconforta a ti misma saber que me das a beber flores licuadas?! –Apartó bruscamente la mano de su prima negándose a aceptar el vaso.

-Te lo tomas, culiá, que el nombre de tu hijo depende de esto.

-¡PREFIERO QUE SE LLAME SINFOROSO A TOMARME ESA MIERDA!

-Vamos, sólo pruébalo.

-Échatelo tú en el culo y me dices qué tan rico lo sientes.

...

-¡ABRE LA BOCA! –Gabriela tenía a su prima en una especie de llave casi ahorcándola, obligándola a permanecer quieta.

-¿Debería preocuparme por hacer algo? –Preguntó Bonnie tapando los ojos de sus cinco conejitos.

-Nah, ellas se arreglan. Aunque sea a madrazos, pero se arreglan –Concluyó Marceline con tranquilidad.

-Si no te lo ibas a tomar, ¿Para qué aceptaste el reto? –Luz sólo observó a su prima como pudo por el rabillo del ojo. No era tan tonta para caer en esos jueguitos- No me obligues a usar mi arma mortal... –La ojiverde suplicó con la mirada, pero en ningún momento separó sus labios- Vale, tú lo pediste –Sin compasión alguna, la soltó de su agarre tan rápida y bruscamente que a la pelimorada ni siquiera le dio tiempo de escapar, cuando su prima ya estaba apretando su seno derecho.

-¡GABRIELA, TU PUTÍSIMA MADRE! –Y fue cuando la castaña vació el contenido del vaso en la boca de su prima, haciendo que esta se atragantara, escupiera, tosiera y casi vomitara- ¡VAS A MORIR! –Tomó el cucharón que antes había usado su prima y lo lanzó directamente a su cara. Pero, la puntería de la pelimorada no era exactamente la mejor, por lo que el arma homicida fue a parar al pecho de su prima.

-LA RECONCHA DE LA LORA –Luego de abrazar sus senos adoloridos, rodar por el piso, arrastrarse al ver a su prima lanzarse contra ella con el cucharón en manos y levantarse del tiro, sólo le quedaba correr por su vida. O al menos porque sus pechos mantuvieran su forma.

-Y... ¿Qué tal el clima? –Comentó Carina observando entretenida la persecución.

-Esto me preocupa, si se siguen peleando pueden salir heridas –Bonnie frunció levemente el ceño al ver como Gabriela corría con mucha velocidad y se deslizaba bajó una mesa que casi le arrancaba la cabeza, para que en seguida Luz saltara por sobre esta; cabe destacar que si la ojiverde no hubiera saltada probablemente el impacto la haría escupir los ovarios por la boca.

-Qué gay eres –Bufó de nuevo la pelinegra- ¿Quieres parar esto? Dame tu regalo.

-¿Qué? No te lo voy a dar, lo vas a dañar –Pero ya era muy tarde porque la joven había sacado en seguida lo que parecía ser un cómic en el Backstage- Puta vida.

-¡¿El manga?! –Contuvo su grito de emoción mientras lo hojeaba un poco- Te daré una mini guía básica de la forma más efectiva de capturar una Luz salvaje.

-Hablas de ella como si fuera un animal –Rio Nozomi, porque sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

-¿Y qué no lo es? –Analizó un poco el camino que tomaban en la persecución, que empezaba a volverse bastante repetitiva- Primero visualiza tu objetivo –Esperó pacientemente en la misma mesa que pudo haber herido a ambas primas. La castaña cansada de tanta maniobra sólo rodeó la mesa utilizando a Carina como escudo- Y luego capturas como si fuera un jodido pokemon –Le lanzó sin compasión el manga a la cara haciendo que esta se detuviera al instante.

-¿Qué puta madre, Carina? –Al apartar el montón de hojas de su cara, lo observó con mayor detalle, para luego dar un grito de emoción tan fuerte que sus conejos saltaron del coche y con pavor corrieron por toda la pizzería- ¡EL MANGA, EL MANGA, EL MANGA, PUTA MADRE, EL MANGA, LA CONCHA, EL MANGA, EL MANGA, MIERDA, EL MANGA, EL MANGA! –Lo abrazó contra su plano pecho como si se tratara de su propio hijo.

-No sé, me parece que le ha gustado un poco el regalo. Sólo es una suposición –Comentó Toy Freddy de la forma más casual y desinteresada posible.

-¿Que si me ha gustado? ¡¿Qué si me ha gustado?! ¡¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR ESO?! –Antes de que a nadie le diera tiempo de hacer nada (pobre nadie), se lanzó a los brazos de su novio con una emoción incontrolable, para luego soltarlo e inmediatamente comenzar con su lectura. Inmediatamente las humanas la rodearon con curiosidad. Sorprendentemente incluyendo a Marceline, cosa algo raro de su parte.

-¿Qué tiene eso de especial? –Se acercó Mangle observando de cerca aquellos que no eran más que papeles inservibles para ella.

-Admira esta belleza –Luz casi la golpea con el manga- Pero ignórenme a mí, continúen con lo suyo.

-Esta noche follas –Bonnie fulminó con la mirada a Chica y Foxy, que sólo reían a carcajadas.

-¡Sigo yo! –La pollita ojiazul se ubicó frente a Toy Bonnie con una sonrisa.

-Eres fea, puta, lesbiana y te odio –Dijo él con simpleza.

-Tú eres maricón, una divaza, tienes cara de niña, Gabriela, Luz y Carina son más macho que tú y no digo nada –Respondió ella con serenidad.

-¿Debería sentirme alagada u ofendida por no ser nombrada? –Cuestionó en voz alta Nozomi mientras los observaba con una ceja alzada.

-Yo me lo tomaría como un alago –La mesera se rascó levemente la nuca y cerró fuertemente sus ojos al ver como el conejo se ganaba una cachetada de la pollita.

-¡Eh, toma tu mierda y déjame en paz! –BonBon le lanzó un paquete cubierto por papel de regalo que se notaba que no había sido envuelto por él. Probablemente Luz envolvió todos los regalos, puesto que ellos de delicadeza y detalles tenían menos que un mono... O tal vez no.

-Seguro es una rata muerta –Farfulló ella rompiendo molesta la envoltura.

-Ojalá hubiera pensado en eso en el momento que me dejé arrastrar a esa estúpida tienda por Chica –Bufó él cruzado de brazos, sin siquiera observar cómo reaccionaba Toy Chica al ver el hermoso vestido sin mangas a cuadros amarillos y naranjas que estaba dentro de la caja.

-¡Tú nos arrastraste a Toy Freddy y a mí! No pienses ocultar que tú solo escogiste la prenda –Se defendió la rubia mientras el rostro del conejo empezaba a enrojecerse.

-¿Tú has escogido esto? –Sin salir de su asombro, la pollita midió el vestido con perfectas medidas sobre su pecho, como si fuera hecho para ella.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que hasta a mí me pareció hermoso? –Toy Foxy ya estaba colgada del techo haciendo un puchero mientras observaba atentamente el que aparentaba ser un delicado vestido- Quiero uno~.

-No necesitamos eso para atraer a Marceline.

-¡Endo, basta, por favor! –La pobre ojiazul sólo pudo cubrirse el rostro de vergüenza.

-Cierto, Endo, debes ser un poco más prudente. Además, no necesitamos atraerla, es nuestra hace mucho tiempo –Y tampoco es como si Mangle estuviera ayudando demasiado a la camarera.

-Jódeme, tiene mejor gusto que yo –La humana ojiámbar se acercó y tocó suavemente la tela del vestido- Bien dicen que los gays saben de moda...

-¡¿Qué dices, enana?! -Ni siquiera pudo alzar su brazo para golpearla porque ya tenía a Freddy sosteniéndole del hombro. No era psíquico ni nada por el estilo, pero no había que tener siquiera altas facultades intelectuales para saber que la mirada del oso sólo podía decir: "La tocas y te mato".

-Bien, veo que al final, tal vez... –Nadie sabe en qué momento, pero ya la polluela tenía puesto el vestido y lo lucía como toda una súper modelo. Caminó a paso rápido hasta el Backstage y apenas salir ya tenía a Toy Bonnie prácticamente sobre ella, con la única intención de tomar su guitarra ahora reparada- ...Sí te mereces esto.

-¡Creo que de repente empiezo a amarte! –Chilló el conejo abrazando su preciada guitarra, valiéndole poco, poquísimo, que ya estaban empezando escucharse los "maricón" dirigidos hacia él.

-Es mía, sucia –Le recordó Carina con una pequeña sonrisa que sólo le indicaba que pronto moriría.

-Sí, le hablaba a la guitarra –Respondió él con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues déjame decirte, que si mi sensual pollita tuviera un gusto del asco y ustedes fueran novios, en un día ustedes harían más yuri de lo que nosotras haríamos en un mes –La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos esperando escuchar las reacciones. Sólo Nozomi y Gabriela se lanzaron al suelo de la risa, puesto que Luz entendió pero poco le importaba, estaba leyendo su manga, y los demás no captaron lo que quiso decir.

-¿Qué acaso yuri no es entre mujeres? –Preguntó confuso Toy Bonnie afinando su guitarra.

-Exacto.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido... –Analizó por un momento hasta que empezó a escuchar las risas de sus compañeros- Espera un... ¡Oye! –Hizo un puchero frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Has pensado en ponerle un nombre a tu guitarra? –Interrumpió Gabriela entre risas.

-Eso es muy estúpido.

-¿Por qué? Yo cuando era niña le ponía nombres hasta a mis almohadas. Ahora no recuerdo ninguna, sólo recuerdo a Bárbara... –Todos la miraron raro. Como si no tuviera ya las razones suficientes para llevarla a un psicólogo- El caso es, ya le pusieron a un conejito tu nombre, ¿Por qué no le pones "Luz" a tu guitarra? –Tosió levemente para disimular su risa- Así podrías decir que tocas a Luz todos los días... –Fue cuando todos estallaron en carcajadas, excepto claro los conejos que se mataban entre los dos con la mirada.

-No me hace gracia. –Habló por fin Bonnie de brazos cruzados. Se volteó hacia su novia, sólo para darse cuenta de que hasta ella había parado su lectura para tirarse al suelo a reír. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su novio la observaba, se sentó inmediatamente mientras acomodaba su cabello con un rostro serio.

-Cierto, no me hace ningunita gracia que el conejo me toque todos los días, o sea –No pudo más y volvió al suelo lanzando patadas al aire.

-Oficialmente declaro el catorce de febrero como día internacional del bullying a Toy Bonnie –Habló el oso de mejillas pintadas con una pose heroica y voz de locutor.

-Y además en todo caso, la nombraría Nala –Todos observaron curiosos al conejo ojiverde. Este se encogió de hombros bajando levemente la mirada- No lo sé, se oye bien. Probablemente haya sido alguien de mi vida pasada, me da igual, no lo quiero recordar.

-Basta del tema –Anunció Puppet con voz seria para luego calmarse un poco- Dame mi regalo.

-Ah, vale. No soy yo la que se levanta voluntariamente a darte un regalo por lo gran persona, o títere, que eres. No. Tú me exiges el regalo –Afirmó Carina con un sarcasmo prácticamente inalcanzable.

-Sí, habla todo lo que quieras luego de que me des mi regalo –La humana lo asesinó con la mirada para luego sacar de la mochila de Gabriela una pequeña caja musical.

-Hey, ¿Cuándo guardaste eso ahí? –La castaña se acercó a su bolso observando su interior, sólo para gritar luego de encontrarse con Lunnie escondida dentro de esta- Puta madre, soy alérgica a ti, no trates de seducirme –Le importaba poco y nada que la marioneta estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener su fanboy, o fangirl, el género que sea, interno. Y es que, por supuesto que habían reemplazado su caja musical, pero esta no contenía la misma melodía que lo cautivaba. En cambio, de alguna forma la humana se las arregló para conseguirla. Tal vez aprendió un poco del soborno de Axel.

-¿Qué te hace creer que mi hija intenta seducirte? –Preguntó el indignado pelimorado. Y es que, ¿Por qué su conejita se fijaría en una enferma como Gabriela? Debía ser algo hereditario. Es decir, él se fijó en Luz, era casi lo mismo. Y ellos continuaban ignorando que ahora Puppet abrazaba a Carina bastante efusivamente, mientras que Toy Chica sólo acariciaba levemente la punta de un lindo cuchillo.

-SIEMPRE se esconde entre mis cosas, se restriega contra mí, justo como ahora –Señaló a la pequeña que se apegaba a su vientre para luego apartarla. No era que no le gustara el contacto, todo lo contrario, ella amaba acariciarla, pero su nariz no- Y me deja pelos en la ropa, puta madre, ¡Que soy al...! –Fue interrumpida por su propio estornudo- No, no, llévense a su coneja –Se levantó limpiando levemente su nariz con su antebrazo.

-No niegues a mi niña –Bonnie tomó en brazos a su conejita que rápidamente se adaptó al pecho de su padre. La castaña se encaminó al baño, aun ignorando que ahora The Marionette besaba en la mejilla a la pelinegra.

Espera.

KHÈ.

-¡¿WTF?! –La misma Luz casi lanza su manga por el aire al contemplar la escena.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO?! –Carina levantó su camisa para limpiarse la mejilla derecha con asco infinito, dejando mostrar su plano vientre. Y no es como si su puti-falda ayudara mucho con la tarea de cubrirla bien, pero este hecho se lo pasaba por el culo, lo doblaba y se lo volvía a pasar- ¡ESO NO ES UN REGALO, NO TE CREAS, QUE ESO ES TRAMPA! –Puppet sólo rió.

-Ya todos tienen la gran fortuna de siquiera tenerme frente a ustedes, ¿Y tienes idea del honor que deberías sentir cuando me he rebajado ante una sucia e inmunda humana? Es motivo de celebración –Su tono de egocentrismo ni siquiera podía ser comparado con el de los osos al sentirse los jefes del lugar. La humana sólo lo miró con indignación terminando de limpiarse.

-Eres un... –Suspiró conteniendo sus insultos para luego darse la vuelta con una pose divida- Sólo vete de mi vista.

-_Vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa, ¡Y pega la vuelta~!_

-No, Gabriela, esa parte es mía –Reclamó Luz. Su prima la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-_¡Vete! Ya no quiero verte~..._

-Gabriela, no –Suspiró Nozomi al ver como se "recuperaba" rápidamente de su alergia para subirse al escenario.

-_¡Machista insignificante! Te crees más hombre que todos por tener muchas amantes, no..._ –Señaló a Foxy de forma acusatoria- _Me señales así..._ –Este se señaló a sí mismo confuso, ¿No era ella la que lo señalaba?- _¡Con tu dedo despiadado! No me lastimes la herida que me abriste en el costado~_.

-A ver, ¿Qué le hiciste anoche con tu garfio? –Cuestionó Luz mirándolo fijamente.

-No seas ridícula –Se cruzó de brazos con un leve rubor recordando la noche anterior. No recordaba haberle hecho algún daño, no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

-_Olvídame~ si es que puedes... ¡Si es que puedes olvidarme! Yo también he conocido lo bueno de los amantes, ¡No te lo había comentado porque no quería humillarte!_

-¿De qué demonios hablas? –Gruñó el zorro ya harto de tal sarta de mentiras.

-Que me dejes cantar. _Basta de tantas mentiras, él también sintió mi carne, lo que es igual nunca es trampa... ¡Aprende a ser buen amante!_ –Hizo un bailecito raro para luego estornudar e irse al baño con la cara llena de mocos.

-Vale, continuemos –Marceline se decidió a levantarse mientras se encaminaba hasta la cocina y salía sonriente con un plato en sus manos acercándose hasta el pequeño niño de los globos que la miraba curioso con sus ojitos azules- Supongo que jamás has probado el arroz con leche. Ten, es tuyo –Le ofreció el plato junto a una cuchara. El niño tomó una cucharada, la miró por un corto momento y se la metió en la boca.

-¡Woah, esto sabe increíble! –Tomó otro bocado mientras sonreía con emoción.

-Me alegra que te guste –La mesera le acarició levemente la cabeza- Es un postre típico del Perú.

-Eh, que ese postre también es mexicano, no te creas –Defendió la pelinegra mirándola con una ceja alzada, mientras que Nozomi asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-No vengan ustedes, el arroz con leche es de Venezuela –También reclamó Luz. Las cuatro humanas presentes se miraron retadoras.

-"El arroz con leche es un postre típico de múltiples países hecho cociendo lentamente arroz en leche con azúcar. Se sirve frío o caliente" –Leyó Gabriela de su teléfono mientras salía del baño- "Variedades: En Argentina, Bolivia, Uruguay, Honduras, Guatemala, Costa Rica, España, Portugal, Venezuela, Panamá, Perú, Colombia, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Chile, República Dominicana, Paraguay, Puerto Rico, Ecuador y México es muy tradicional". Puta madre, que lo comen en todos lados.

-Excepto aquí porque son gringos –Se encogió de hombros la peliblanca.

-¿No crees que "gringos" es un término un poco ofensivo? –Argumentó el oso dorado de brazos cruzados.

-A mí me dicen negra y yo no chillo –Dijo Luz con fastidio- Que te digan gringo no es una ofensa, porque eres gringo, ¿O acaso tú das por hecho que ese es un insulto, o que ser gringo es malo?

-Calla, no importa, los gringos son muy sensibles pa' esto –Interrumpió Gabriela mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito a BB, para que le diera su regalo a Marceline. Este con sus mejillas coloreadas de un leve rosado se acercó a ella con un globo en su mano derecha y un dibujo en la otra.

-Oh, pequeño, me encanta –Observó el dibujo con una gran sonrisa. Para ser un niño, dibujaba... Aceptable. Era una especie de mini cómic, donde primero se podía ver a él ofreciéndole un globo, luego ella agradeciéndole con un abrazo, después Mangle y Endo intentando que Marceline se alejara del pequeño, y por último lo que parecían ser las cuatro guardias riendo mientras Balloon Boy "protegía" a la mesera de su novia. Rio un poco ante la situación casi realista, aunque no dudaba que en cualquier momento podría pasar- Es lo más lindo que me hayan dado, en serio.

-¿Y lo que yo te di anoche?

-Mangle, por favor –La mesera se dio un face palm mientras maldecía su facilidad para sonrojarse. Sorprendentemente aun mayor que la de Nozomi.

-Hablando de dar "cosas", ¡Toy Freddy, es nuestro turno! –La zorrita tomó del brazo al oso con brusquedad para zarandearlo efusivamente- ¿Qué me has comprado? ¿Es algo bonito? ¿Me gustará? ¿Le gustará a Endo? ¿Le gustará a Marceline? ¿Es caro? ¿No me compraste nada? ¿Ciruela? ¿Avestruz?

-Eeemm, sí... Avestruz... –Pronunció él con extrañeza mientras se soltaba- Digamos que... Eres la que menos odio.

-Creí que me odiabas más que a nadie.

-Le estaba hablando a Endo, no te metas en nuestra conversación.

-¿Endo es mujer? –Preguntó Luz, sin detenerse a pensar en qué sentido tendría si fuera hombre.

-¿Vuelves a preguntar lo mismo? –Cuestionó la peliblanca de brazos cruzados.

-Yo nunca te he preguntado eso –Respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Flash Back

-¡Mangle, ya guarda eso! –La ojiverde recogió todo lo que la peliblanca había tirado al suelo y lo regresó al casillero cerrándolo con fuerza- Existen otras formas de conquistar mujeres, ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé, pero no voy a pedir ayuda a ninguno de sus noviecitos porque claramente ellos enamoraron a un grupo de locas, a mí me gusta una persona normal –Les reclamó cruzándose se brazos.

-No conoces a Marceline, querida –Rio Carina con ironía.

-De cualquier forma, no puede estar tan loca como ustedes –Ellas asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón- Y no quiero que se interpongan entre el amor que nos profesamos.

-Ella no te ama, y no me interesaría si lo hiciera –Le respondió la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-No se atrevan a interponerse entre Marceline y nosotras –Habló por primera vez frente a las guardias Endo.

-¿Endo es mujer? –Murmuró Luz a su prima.

Fin del Flash Back

-Luego de eso llegó Marceline, me mandó a la mierda, Carina besó a Toy Chica y esquivó su cachetada y se fueron –Concluyó la zorrita.

-Ah, qué bonitos tiempos, cuando era heterosexual –Reflexionó la polluela mirando al techo.

-Ajá, sí, ¿Pero es mujer? –Insistió la pelimorada.

-Somos casi la misma persona, claro que es mujer –Respondió Toy Foxy dando pequeños golpes al suelo con su pie de forma desesperada.

-Sí, lo que sea –El oso de mejillas pintadas le extendió una caja forrada con el mismo papel que el regalo de la rubia. La ojiámbar lo abrió curiosamente para encontrarse con un vestido igual al de la pollita, sólo que este era de un tono rosa pálido y tenía mangas cortas y el diseño era un poco diferente, decorado por flores blancas y fucsias.

-¡Oh, es incluso más hermoso de lo que me esperaba! –Lo apretó contra su pecho con cara de orgasmo para luego abrazar al oso- Es bueno que seas gay, porque tienes un gusto increíble.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO HAS DICHO?! –Le lanzó un golpe que la zorrita esquivó mientras tarareaba el "What does the fox says?" y se ponía a un lado de su novia.

-Mira el lado bueno, siempre los gays son los más guapos –Se encogió de hombros la mesera. Cualquiera de las guardias iba a protestar, pero... Era cierto.

-No conocía ese lado tuyo –Murmuró Foxy fulminando con la mirada a Marceline.

-Lo peor es que tiene razón –Reflexionó Nozomi.

-¿Qué dicen? –Apenas pudo hablar Freddy asesinándolas lentamente sólo con observarlas. Excepto a su novia, a ella sólo la mirada con cara de "Kill me, please".

-No, no, en serio, siempre los que están más buenos, o son hijos de puta, o son gays –Analizó esta vez la ojiverde con una mano en su barbilla.

-Y de paso son ukes –La apoyó Carina.

-Por eso es que aquí todos se ven bien guapos... Que digo, ¡Dejé las arepas en el sartén! –Dicho esto las humanas corrieron fuera de la pizzería en dirección a la casa de Gabriela.

-Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro~ -Canturreó Luz mientras tosía, reía y se ahogaba con su propia saliva a la vez.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo con nuestras vidas? –Comentó Nozomi deteniéndose para respirar un poco- ¿Y por qué huimos?

-Porque nos van a caer a madrazos si nos quedamos allá –Le recordó Gabriela bostezando- ¿Ya se habrán calmado?

-Nah, para este momento deben estar casi suicidándose –Dijo la de ojos rojos con una mano en su barbilla.

En la pizzería

-¡¿Cómo que los gays son más guapos?! ¡¿Y CÓMO QUE TODOS SOMOS GUAPOS?! ¡NOS DIJO GAYS A TODOS! –Freddy como siempre gritaba por la pizzería hablando solo.

-Cuando tu propia novia te dice que eres gay, no tiene precio –Se burló Chica riendo junto a las otras 2.0- Venga, que en verdad se ven bien gays todos.

-¿Y tú le llamas a esto amor? –Le reclamó Golden mientras la rubia chasqueaba la lengua.

-Cállate, no seas nena.

-¿Ya se calmaron? –Se asomó Marceline por la puerta.

-Amor mío~ -Mangle se acercó dándole un pequeño beso en la frente- No tienes que huir, yo te protejo de estos locos.

-Tú también estás loca –La camarera sonrió levemente mientras sentía como su novia la tomaba en brazos.

-Pero loca por ti~.

-Se agradece que se guarden su escenita para otro momento, muchas gracias –Agregó Toy Chica mirándolas con fastidio. Luego de un rato de más gritos de Freddy y reclamos de los hombres, regresaron las guardias, sólo para reírse en sus caras un rato más y continuar con su intercambio, o lo que sea esa apuesta rara que han hecho.

-Tu gusto gay me encanta, debo recalcar –Volvió a molestar la zorrita al oso- Ten, me han dicho que a los osos les gusta, prueba esto –Le extendió un jarrón bien decorado con un extraño contenido viscoso amarillento.

-¿Qué mierda es esta? –Toy Freddy tomó el jarrón y lo olfateó levemente.

-Sólo pruébalo. Es dulce.

-No me gusta lo dulce –Metió su dedo cuidadosamente para llenarlo de esa cosa extraña y luego probarla. Sus ojos artificiales casi se salen de sus cuencas al saborear el dulzor de esa delicia, y sin dudarlo volvió a repetir la acción una y otra vez disfrutando de esto- ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¡Sabe a la maldita gloria, joder!

-Se llama... ¿Cómo se llama? –Mangle y Endo se dirigieron miradas, como intercambiando información- Ah sí, es miel. Lo mean las abejas.

-¿Qué dices? –Las humanas se partieron de risa, pero prefirieron dejarla ser feliz con su teoría sobre de dónde se obtiene la miel.

-Vale, vale, pasaré de ustedes –Chica observó a Golden Freddy con las manos tras su espalda, este sonrió al ver que ambos decidieron entregarse los regalos al mismo tiempo, puesto que él también lo había escondido tras su espalda- Me parece haber oído que te gustan mis cupcakes –La polluela con una sonrisa le mostró un cupcake tan bien decorado y perfectamente horneado, que hasta parecía de juguete. El oso le devolvió la sonrisa esta vez mostrando una pizza digna de la misma polluela.

-Me parece haber oído que te gusta la pizza –Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Chica ya examinaba la pizza entre sus manos.

-Está perfectamente horneada, la salsa bien distribuida, los condimentos excelentemente posicionados, ¡He de decir que CASI me has superado! Casi. –Dicho esto tomó una rebanada con cuidado y se la tragó de un solo bocado- Y el sabor es casi insuperable. También casi, porque mis pizzas son las mejores.

-Al menos lo intenté –Se miraron sonrientes antes de que Gabriela los empujara para que al menos se abrazaran.

-Qué mal ejemplo de pareja que dan –Echó su cabello para atrás mientras tomaba su mochila y se encaminaba al baño- Voy a preparar mi regalo, o lo que sea.

-Seguro se compró lencería la muy puta –Negó lentamente con la cabeza la pelinegra.

-¡Oye! –Interrumpió Luz- ¡Es MI puta! Tú oféndela con cualquier otra palabra, pero la única que le dice puta soy yo, ¿Vale?

-Ah, sí, sí, ella es su puta y tú eres su perra, ya he captado –Bufó girando los ojos. La misma conversación desde hacía más de diez años cansaba.

-Ejem –La castaña salió cruzada de brazos con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. A Foxy casi se le cae la mandíbula al verla haciendo cosplay de Angélica, la tipita de Piratas del Caribe 4. Y si no saben quién es pues busquen, que ni yo me sabía el nombre- Vale, ten en cuenta que esta ropa me queda apretada de la puta madre, te juro que mis tetas en este momento son claustrofóbicas, EL COÑO DE LA MADRE, QUE ME TUVE QUE PROBAR COMO SIETE PANTALONES PORQUE MI CULO NO CABÍA EN NINGUNO. ¡Y YO ODIO PROBARME ROPA! Además, jamás había hecho cosplay y ni siquiera soy fan de Piratas del Caribe –Pero al parecer el zorro no pretendía reaccionar- Ah, sí, "Tendrás una fogosa noche de pasión en la que disfrutaremos, mi amor por ti quema con la intensidad de mil soles" y toda esa mierda de San Valentín, ya tú sabes –Fue cuando el pirata tomó de la cintura a la humana para unirla a él y plantar un profundo beso en sus labios.

-Que hay niños, coño –Insistió Marceline cubriendo los ojos de BB.

-¿Aún se están comiendo? –Preguntó el niño entre risas.

-Qué talento para matar la pasión que tienen –Se separó la castaña con rostro monótono- Vale, mi regalo.

-Ah, sí, me dijeron que al parecer te gusta coleccionar estas mierdas sin valor –El paquete con las figuras no duró ni tres segundos en sus manos, porque ya estaban siendo restregado contra la cara de su novia por ella misma.

-Muero, debo estar soñando, anhelo estas mierdas sin valor desde que tengo memoria, joder, creo que me dio un orgasmo.

-Información innecesaria –Dijo el conejo ojiverde luchando contra su versión antigua por intentar cargar al pequeño BonBon en sus brazos.

-Bueno, sólo quedamos nosotros –Nozomi miró al oso tímidamente- Sé que es algo sencillo, pero aprecias mucho tus pertenencias y...

-Comenzando por ti.

-¡Calla, Carina, joder! –La volvió a callar- El punto es que, la pendeja de Luz esta mañana destrozó vilmente tu sombrero y tu moño, así que... –Sólo extendió los reemplazos hacia él, a lo que este sonrió aceptándolos gustoso.

-Luz rompe muchas cosas, ¿Cierto? –Habló Carina con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Como por ejemplo guitarras, sí!

-¡Fue un accidente, coño! –Se defendió ella- ¡Ambos lo fueron!

-Porque es un accidente arrancarle de las manos a una persona sus pertenencias, y subirte al escenario con una guitarra que no es tuya para luego dejarla caer –Agregó Golden, el único que estuvo presente en ambos casos.

-Seguro que lo has hecho a propósito, porque habrías tomado la guitarra de tu noviecito, no la mía –Continuó el conejo peliazul.

-¡Puta madre, era la más cercana que tenía! Quería hacerme la diva, no es mi culpa –Hizo un puchero con tono de arrepentimiento. Iban a continuar con su discusión, pero vieron a Freddy más sonrojado que jamás en su vida arrodillarse frente a su novia mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y la abría mostrando un hermoso anillo.

-¿...? –Ni una palabra salió de su boca. No sentía que pudiera hacerlo, pero tampoco era necesario.

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, ACEPTO! –Nozomi se lanzó sobre él mientras de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Eso es trampa! –Los señaló Luz inmediatamente- ¡¿Cómo pretenden que compitamos contra un regalo así?! ¡Nos ganó a absolutamente todos! –El oso sonrió irónico.

-Me parece que los hombres hemos ganado –Los del género masculino celebraron mientras las féminas gruñían por lo bajo.

-Pero bueno, al menos admitan que ha sido divertido –Bromeó Bonnie tomando entre su brazos a sus cinco conejitos.

-Es gracioso porque jamás se van a casar –Rio Gabriela para luego estornudar al notar que estaba cerca de Bonnie y sus hijos.

-Cállate. –La parejita la ignoró por completo abrazándose más.

Horas después

-¡¿Pretendes que limpie tu asquerosa caja?! –Y las órdenes no se hicieron esperar.

-Por supuesto, no puedo trabajar en esas condiciones –Carina no podía odiar tanto a alguien como odiaba en ese momento a esa estúpida marioneta anoréxica, pero no le quedaba de otra que obedecer.

-¡NO VOY A DECIR ESO!

-Dilo.

-¡MUÉRETE!

-Es una orden –Toy Chica golpeó una pared con el puño cerrado dejando la marca, para luego suspirar en un vago intento por calmarse- "Oh, Toy Bonnie, eres tan guapo, tan varonil, me mojas, por favor te ruego que me ames".

-Oh, qué buena niña eres –El conejo acarició su cabeza como si fuera una mascota y se fue riendo.

-Espero que no me obligues a comprar un zorro –Comentó la castaña mirando el desnalgue que se formaba ante tantas órdenes absurdas.

-No quiero un zorro, lo sabes –Le respondió su novio tomándola por la cintura- ¿Qué posición aún no hemos probado?

-Oh, no... –Murmuró ella. En ese momento sonó su celular con un mensaje de parte de su hermano- ¿Qué caraj...? –Al abrirlo casi se le desencaja la quijada- "Primera orden, hermanita. ¿Ya tu noviecito de a visto con alergias? ¡Es tu oportunidad! Pasa la noche con los conejos de Luz" Mal parido... –Se lamentó- "PD: Las galletas que hiciste estaban muy buenas, cocinas excelente, quiero más para mañana ;)" ¡LO MATO, LO MATO! –Se resignó a cargar a Lunnie que hace rato se restregaba contra su pierna- Hola hermosa, esta noche te doy permiso a seducirme.

-Y yo insisto, ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese montón de papeles? –Preguntó Mangle siguiendo a la pelimorada con su manga.

-Mira, aquí –Abrió en una página donde se veía a un pelirrojo de ojos verdes con una cara de excitación inigualable- Él es Raito, de ahí viene el segundo nombre de mi hijo.

-¿De ese pervertido de mierda? –Bonnie suspiró con fastidio. Ya había leído un poco en qué consistía lo que compró ciegamente por su novia. Se arrepentía.

-Obvio, sabes que así me gustan.

-Odio cuando hablas así.

-Sabes que tú me gustas más que nadie, no te pongas divaza –El estornudo de su prima resonó en toda la pizzería.

-Oigan –Habló con la nariz tapada por un pañuelo y con Lunnie en su brazo libre- Llegó la segunda orden de Axel, quiere que mañana Bonnie y Toy Bonnie prueben el conejo...

-¡¿EL CONEJO SE COME?! –Preguntaron ellos alarmados.

-Y dicen que es sabroso, yo no lo he... –Y de nuevo su estornudo no la permitió hablar. Se veía realmente deplorable, su peinado se había ido a la mierda, tenía ojeras y los ojos hinchados, sin contar su nariz rojo y sus constantes estornudos en ocasiones acompañados por tos. Un nuevo mensaje llegó a su celular. Este decía:

"Hola hermanita, yo de nuevo. ¿Sabes? Te quiero aunque nos odiemos mutuamente. A Luz también. Incluso a sus amigas dementes. Gracias por estar ahí cuando las necesito.

Pero recuerden que no por eso se libran de mí. Dormiré y pensaré en buenas órdenes para ustedes, tendrán un mes bastante entretenido. Jaja, soy el puto amo.

Ah, tu cuñada te manda saludos. Nos vemos mañana.

PD: Feliz San Valentín, adoptada".

.

A que se mueren por un hermano así(?)

Vale, vale. Me han insistido ya varias veces en una continuación para Mocosas Metiches, y sólo diré que... Todo depende de lo que haga Scott en el tercer juego e.e No se emocionen, no estoy confirmando nada, lo más seguro es que no lo haga, pero si veo que puedo unir la trama y me animo lo haré por ustedes~

Creo que es todo de SoFiLeXa por ahora, recuerden que regresaré cuando menos lo esperen ;) Con nuevos proyectos~ Pero lo más seguro es que regrese para Abril o más tardar para Junio-Julio, cuando tenga el tiempo libre suficiente para dedicarme a escribir.

Dejen sus reviews, son muy apreciados y bien recibidos~ Los amo a todos, no olviden pasarse por mi página de facebook y hablar un rato con su majara autora.

Ah, gracias a Simbalaika por su gran apoyo con este two-shot. Recomiendo mucho leer su fic, tal vez tenga un poco que ver con el mío, no se sabe e.é Y a MR. Fxncy Pxnts, o como yo la llamo, Mistah Fancy Pantaletas, por la portada y también por su apoyo en todo momento~

Sayonara! Hasta la próxima!

PD: Gabriela los vigila por su ventana, y trae su zanahoria de la Warner Broz c:


End file.
